Fang and Tiara
by FencerKitty
Summary: Tiara and Fang are madly in love with eachother. When Tiaras mother marries the king, she has to leave Fang and love in the palace. They meet again 5 years later and are still madly in love. (Eyrn is Tiara's mother)
1. Chapter 1

Fang x Tiara

Rated M Scene

Chapter 1

Tiara and Fang were a couple, but when Tiara's mother marries the king, she has to move to live in the palace. 5 years later, they meet again and their love is still as strong.

5 years ago

They walked through the open door, kissing passionately. Bags and coats were dropped on the floor.

"Tiara...I love you."

"I love you too Fang." Tiara breathed in his ear, as he pulled her into another passionate kiss. They stumbled over to the bedroom, almost tripping over various objects that were in the way. Fang pushed her gently down on the bed, before climbing on top of her and kissing her neck. Just as he went to pull her top over her head, Tiara placed a kiss on his soft lips. He smiled and began kissing down her chest, causing her to gasp.

"F..Fang!" She breathed, clutching the bed sheets. She pulled his shirt over his head and began playing with the zip of his jeans. His erection looked like it was almost bursting through his jeans, so Tiara quickly took his jeans off. By this time, Fang had taken Tiaras skirt off, and she was just left in her black silky bra and black underwear. Fang began sliding her underwear, revealing her area. Once her underwear was off, Fang got his mouth to work, causing Tiara to moan. Tiara then began to pull his underwear down. Once they were off, she began stroking his erection, causing him to stop what he was doing and moan loudly.

"Tiara...oh god Tiara I love you so much!" Fang moaned. She smiled before sitting up and pointing at her bra.

"Are you not going to take this off me Fang?" Tiara asked politely. He smirked and quickly unclasped her bra. It quickly fell to the ground and the two were completely exposed in front of each other.

"So beautiful" Fang said under his breath. Tiara blushed and kissed him, before sitting in his lap.

"Why thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." Tiara breathed into his ear, Causing him to smirk and kiss her neck. She gasped and stroked his hair. He laid her down on the bed and positioned himself. She quickly stopped him.

"Put this on. And Try not to hurt me Fang."

He nodded and quickly put the condom on. Fang slowly entered, looking Tiara in the eye the entire time. She winced in pain and he frowned.

"I'm so sorry. I'm trying not to hurt you." Fang whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"D..don't worry. The pain is already subsiding." Tiara said, before pushing his down entirely. He thrusted slowly a few times. Tiara began to moan in pleasure and he smirked.

"Enjoying it now aren't we?" Tiara giggled and Fang chuckled, before pulling each other into a lip lock and making love. They reached their orgasms at the same time, and collapsed next to each other.

"I'm gonna miss you when you leave." Fang sighed. Tiara smiled, letting a single tear slowly glide down her cheek.

"Don't forget me Fang. Don't forget how much I love you." Tiara whispered.

"I won't. I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Fang and Tiara

Chapter 2

5 Years Later

(With Tiara)

Tiara looked out at all the people staring up at her with a fake smile planted on her face. Her mother, Eyrn was about to make a speech about the Fencers leaving to collect Furies. She was going to announce who was going.

"Are you alright dear?" Eyrn said, placing a hand on Tiara's shoulder. Tiara nodded quickly and smiled at her mom, before sitting down and letting her mother take her place.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you so much for coming on such a quick notice. As you all know, we are in need of Fencers to go and collect the Furies. The Furies are to revive the Goddess. Each Fencer that goes will get wish. Wish whatever you want. Also, the group of people chosen will have to escort my daughter Tiara so she can wish for world peace. Am I understood?" The crowd nodded and she smiled brightly.

"The people chosen to go are..." Tiara sighed and stood up next to her mother.

"Harley, Ethel, Galdo and Fang" Tiara eyes widened as the group of Fencers stepped forward. The guards opened the gates and the group stepped in. Everyone else left and Eyrn grabbed hold of her daughters hand.

"Remember... No falling in love Tiara." Eyrn whispered. Tiara nodded and they walked down to meet the Fencers.

"Evening Fencers. I hope your doing well. This is my daughter, Tiara." Tiara stepped forward and bowed, smiling at them all.

"Hello everyone." Tiara looked at everyone and they all bowed respectfully. Fang looked at Tiara and smiled happily, winking. Tiara giggled and quickly straightened herself, making sure her mother didn't hear her.

"Now..you will have as much time as you require. You must make sure my daughter is safe from any harm. If she gets in any danger, you MUST save her. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Very good. We will escort you to your sleeping chambers for the night and you will leave at sunrise tomorrow."

Fang POV

"Okay Fang...spill." Galdo said as soon as Tiara and Eyrn left.

"What are you talking about?" Fang asked, looking at them all.

"What's going on with you and Princess Tiara?" Harley pushed him on the bed and they all sat around him, waiting for an answer.

"Okay guys! I'll tell you. Me and Tiara...were childhood sweethearts. When her mother married the King and they had to leave, we vowed to each other that we would meet again one day and our love would be as strong. I'm still in love with her guys." Fang confessed, looking over at her balcony.

"Well...were going to be escorting her so you guys can catch up!" Ethel said quietly. Fang smiled and nodded, before putting his stuff under his bed and pulling the blankets over him.

"We all need rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and...we have to be before sunrise. You guys may need to scream in my ear." Everyone laughed and walked over to their beds. Good turned the light off and they all fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang and Tiara

Chapter 3

Authors Note- The next few chapters will be in Fangs POV. Still in third person though.

Fangs POV

Fang woke up surprisingly early that morning. He sat up slowly and looked around at the others, who were still snoring quietly. Fang glanced over at the clock and read the time. 4:50am.

"Guys...wake up! We need to start getting ready." Fang said loudly. The others slowly crawled out of their beds and began gathering all of their things. Once they had finished and cleaned themselves up, it was 5:30am and they headed off to meet the Queen and Tiara.

"Good morning Fencers. Thank you for being up so early this morning. Tiara will be down in a few minutes, she's just saying goodbye to a few people." Eyrn said. The others nodded and bowed.

"I'm here mother!" Tiara said, walking down the steps and over to the group of Fencers. She was wearing a lilac dress with pearls sewed around it. Her hair was loosely swaying behind her back. Fang stared at her and she smiled at him, before walking beside her mother and hugging her gently.

"Goodbye Mother." Tiara whispered in her ear, wiping away the few tears that were beginning to slowly trail down her cheek.

"Stay safe sweetheart." Eyrn said before looking back at the Fencers.

"Remember, look after Tiara."

"We will Your Majesty." Fang stepped forward and she nodded gratefully. After the farewell, the Fencers and Tiara stepped out of the palace gates and began their journey.

"So Your Highness...we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Harley." Harley held out her hand and Tiara shook it with a smile on her face.

"Please...just call me Tiara."

"Oh okay then. Thats Galdo, this is Ethel and your have obviously met Fang."

"It's lovely to meet you all. You all seem like wonderful people." Tiara exclaimed, looking over at Fang. They stared at each other and Galdo coughed awkwardly.

"Here is the carriage we are going to be taking. Three of us will be seated at the front and you and Fang will be seated in the carriage. We need someone to keep an eye on you just in case something happens."Galdo explained. Tiara nodded and carefully climbed in the carriage. She motioned for Fang to follow and he began walking over to the door, before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Hello there Princess." Fang teased, earning a smile from Tiara.

"Why hello Fencer. Have we met before?" Tiara giggled and Fang leaned in closer, gently placing his hand on top of hers.

"I believe we have. If I'm not mistaken, we grew up together." They both laughed before gazing into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Tiara looked down at his lips and began slowly leaning forward, closing the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Fang wrapped his arms around her waist and Tiara trailed her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer and deepening the kiss.

"God I've missed you." Fang mumbled when they pulled apart.

"I've missed you too. So much." Tiara smiled and Fang pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
